Two Pink Lines
by make.tracks.cowboy11
Summary: They know they shouldn't have..but they did it anyway..what will there fate result in? More inside,, I suck at summaries..first fic so R&R!
1. Blame it on the Couch

Robin has a dark secret..one she's not ready to tell anyone. Patrick might run, and she's already had one love stolen from her in the past; why let it happen again? With some interesting twists of fate, Robin must decide to either put her fears aside and hope for the best, or put a permanent end to the whole situation..haha read please.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own General Hospital, Robin, or Patrick...but i REALLY wish i owned Patrick.

"_I am so not ready for this!"_

Robin Scorpio paced around the apartment, as she stared down at the pregnancy test in front of her. _"It was only one time! …ok…more than one-oh, who am I kidding, WAY more than one time! But we used- URGH! What am I gonna do?!"_

Usually, Robin would've been more careful than this. What with HIV and all, she knew she should take precautions. But…it was _Patrick. _Patrick. Drake. How could she say no?

"_Well, it could've been last week in the supply closet, two weeks ago in the shower, three weeks ago at the hotel…hell; I could've been pregnant for months and not have noticed!"_

And with that, she collapsed onto the couch. "Or last night on the couch," she said, losing all hope. "What the hell did I see in this couch? …You know, it's all your fault! Great…I've sunk so low, I'm talking to inanimate objects."

Only a minute more, and fate would be decided. She sat on the couch and waited.

Patrick and Robin had only been dating for about a year, but Patrick wasn't ready to be a father, and neither was Robin. She knew that, he knew that, but that one night of inconvenience was all it took, and they both should've known better.

_Two Weeks Before_

_Patrick laid Robin gently down on the bed, laying a trail of kisses down her neck. He had done this before, many times before, so why was he not prepared tonight? _

"_Patrick…Patrick…do you have…?" Robin began._

"_Umm…no…" Patrick interrupted, as he stopped kissing her, taking his time to do so. Seeing the disappointed look on his face, Robin responded. _

"…_No, please…don't stop…its ok…" she said. _

"_Robin…are you sure about this? I mean, what about"-_

"_It's ok…just…please." And that's when she gave him the look. He couldn't refuse that look. She knew she could get him to do anything with that look, and not wanting to upset him, she had made a life-altering decision. That look could seduce him to know end, and with that, they continued. They both would've have sided against it, but they were caught up in the moment. She would do anything for Patrick, and that was her choice. Not a very smart one at that._

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"_Oh, how could I have been so STUPID?!" _Robin pondered her choice as she stared down at the stick in her hands. Who would've known that fate could rest in such a small, strange little contraption? Only 23 seconds left to go, and Robin Scorpio would know the truth. Counting down the seconds on the oven timer, she waited for the truth. _"One line, and I'm home free," _she though. _"But what if there's"-_gulp…she waited for a second before finishing her thought,_ "two?" _With all that put aside, she stared at the timer, counting softly to herself.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, this is it, 1-"

"Robin?" A familiar voice was heard throughout the apartment. It was Patrick. And sitting on the table, clear as day, was that little blue stick that contained their futures. She had to do something. _Anything _that would keep him from seeing what she was up to. She had to act quickly. And that she did. She decided to create a distraction. And she wasn't even able to take a peek at the test before she made her move.


	2. Attack of the Dimple

As soon as Patrick walked through that door, Robin knew she had to do something.

And she knew exactly what to do.

The dimple.

It was his only other weakness she knew of that could be used to manipulate his every move. She slowly made her way over to where he was standing, throwing a nearby towel over the table as she went, and gave him that seductive smile just to warm him up.

"Hey you…why are you home so early?" She interrogated him as she slowly moved her arms around his neck, or as much as she could reach anyway, turning him away from the table as she did so.

"Well, I finished my rounds, and I decided that I couldn't stand being without you any longer than I already had been." He pulled her toward him and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

_Of all the days to come home early, it just HAD to be today, huh? _Robin was starting to get agitated, but then remembered her master plan: attack the dimple. She moved her mouth slowly towards his face; not wanting to seem rushed, but at the same time, not wanting to be all too tempting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. WHAT are you doing lil' missy?"

"Well…why are you asking questions when you could just find out the…better way," she responded, with a smirk on her face. And with that, she moved in for the attack. Patrick knew better than to complain. Hell, it felt so good, there was no reason to! But tonight was different; he'd had this planned for months, and he wasn't going to let his own pleasures get in the way.

"Babe, as much as I – ohh—want this, and you know I do, I have something else planned for us tonight…" he said hesitantly.

_Tonight of all nights…WHY did she have to do this TONIGHT of ALL NIGHTS?! _Patrick thought, regretting his decision. But he knew they would catch up later. They _always_ did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"God, Patrick, where are we going?!" At this point, Robin was so agitated that she was about ready to tuck and roll.

"Would you chill out?! You are so uptight all the time! Just wait 10 minutes. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok A: I am NOT uptight!! And 2: Only for you," Robin replied. She couldn't help it. She would do anything for him. Him, and only him.

"Hun, saying that you're uptight automatically _makes_ you uptight, and I'd really not like to argue about this anymore 'cuz this would be a pretty shitty start to what _could_ be the greatest night of your life."

"What do you mean 'could be?"

"Well, if you choose to be you're uptight self and argue 'till you're right, which I'm afraid we'll be here forever if you choose that, then this night would pretty much be a waste of time and money," he replied with a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Fine," she said, trying to look as pissed off as she could possibly be, even though she was enjoying his teasing. "We'll just have to do this your way, won't we?"

"Hey! That's the best suggestion you've had all night!"

With that, she playfully slapped him with her tiny handbag, causing him to look away from the road, just for a second, to give her a look. Unfortunately for them, it was a second too long.

All he could remember was the flash of headlights against the blanket of darkness that surrounded them. It was the brightest lights he would ever see, and they would haunt him for the rest of his life. Not as much, however, as the horrified shriek that came out of Robin's mouth.

"**Patrick-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"**

Who knew a set of lungs so small could produce a sound so big?

Patrick didn't care.

All that concerned him was the fact that that might just be the last time he ever heard her precious voice speak again.

And what concerned Robin?

The test.

She might never know if it was just a scare, or it was her fault that, not just hers, but Patrick's baby, might be killed instantly.


	3. Never A Thought of Letting Go

As soon as he heard the echo of her petrified voice, he knew something had to be done.

"**Patrick-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"**

And that was all he needed.

Hands firmly gripped to the wheel, he spun the two of them out of harm's way. All he could hear was Robin's wailing voice; her small, fragile hands clutching the panic bar for dear life, holding on with all her strength. The whole time, she was just praying that whatever may or may not be growing inside her would be okay. All he could see were two bright, yellow lights, beaming into his eyes as if they were lasers, permanently imprinting themselves onto his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut, spun the wheel for the three seconds counted softly in his head, and then hit the brakes to see where they had ended up.

They were in a small ditch on the highway. The car had suffered some minor damage, maybe a dent here or there. But the greatest thing to come out of it all was that Robin, the love of his life, was ok. With a gentle touch, he stroked her frail arms, and tried to understand what she felt, hoping to gain a response. Her face was white as a sheet, but she seemed to react to his touch. As soon as he had made contact with her almost nonexistent body, she had clutched her tiny fingers around his hand, with never a thought of letting go.

"R-Robin? It's, It's okay, everything's gonna be ok," he said with a tender tone to his voice. "We're gonna be okay baby, we're gonna be okay."

She laid her head across his chest, and silently sobbed, letting her tears soak into his blue cotton shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They sat in silence like this for a total of 6 ½ minutes, embracing each other's company. Wailing sirens were soon heard, distant, but growing louder as the ambulances approached. Neither one of them wanted to let go, but knew it was best to just cooperate with the medics.

"Are you both okay, sir?"

"Umm…y-yea, I think we're gonna be fine," Patrick shakily responded. "Robin? Babe, he wants to know if you're okay."

When she didn't immediately respond, he instinctively thought she might be going into shock. But about a couple moments later, she replied with an insecure-sounding, "Yea, I-I guess so…yes, I'm fine."

"Well, we'll give you the once-over just to make sure, okay?"

Neither was up for it, but it was standard procedure, and it would look pretty bad for the two surgeons to be arguing with the EMTs. They had no other choice but to obey.

After their examination, they returned to the car, which had been towed out of the ditch. Almost unsure of himself, Patrick turned towards Robin.

"You know what babe? We should just go home for the night," he hesitantly said. At one point, he had the urge to be ignorant and continue on with their original plans. But when he remembered how terrified she had looked, he decided otherwise.

"No…n-no, I wanna go…" she replied shakily.

"Robin, do you realize what just almost happened?! We could've been on out way to GH right now instead of back home. Aren't you at least grateful for that—No, no, no. I'm sorry I yelled," he said as he caught himself. "But I really think we should just take the rest of the night off."

"Patrick, I'm glad you're concerned for me and all, but if you'd just listen to me for a sec…I'm _extremely_ grateful that we didn't crash, but if I bail out now, I'm never wanna get in that car with you again, and I know you're gonna end up regretting that, so please, let's just go."

"…Alright…if that's really what you want."

"Thank you."

He kindly held the dented car door open, closed it behind her, and made his way back to the driver's side. As he did, he pulled a small box out of his inside jacket pocket. Before he was able to open it, however, there was a sudden flash of lights, coming from the street before him. Seeing the lights made him feel almost unreal, as he zoned out. He remembered those lights coming head on at his car, remembered the petrified screams of his Robin.

But then, he flinched, and was soon again surrounded by the chilly April air.

Wrapping his jacket around him, he stared down at the box once again. When he opened it, he revealed a beautiful ring. It had belonged to his mother, and his father had been ecstatic when Patrick had shown up on his doorstep asking for it. Noah had known from the beginning that Robin was the one. There was no doubt in his mind that she deserved that ring more than anyone in the world, and was happy to give it to his son.

"Well, guess this just wasn't the best night, huh."

And with that, the box was closed.

Patrick could only hope there would be another chance.

But considering that night's happenings, he didn't know it either of them would ever go back to the way things used to be.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

The cabin.

That is where Patrick had planned to take Robin that night; back to the cabin. His original plan was to take her there for a romantic dinner, propose to her, and relive their last happenings there. Seeing as that obviously wasn't going to happen, he had to figure out something else for them to do, and he needed to think fast. And that's when it hit him. Nikolas.

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna stop and fill up the tank before we hit the road again, k?"

"Yea, that's fine," Robin said, automatically glancing over at the gas tank. To her surprise, it was three-quarters full. She began to feel suspicious about Patrick's whereabouts, but decided that, come morning when she could finally look at that test, this could be her last night of freedom. Plus, if she confronted him, it would only make her look hypocritical when he discovered her secret. She'd decided she'd have fun first and ask questions later.

Patrick pulled up to the nearest BP Station, put a 20 in, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Cassadine? Ok, DON'T TALK, just listen; I'll give you the details later. I need you to go to my apartment and set up a…a "scene" for Robin and me. You're rich, so I'm not really worried about giving you money, but don't go too cheap, and don't go too cheesy. Just something…oh, I don't know…just make it something to impress her, ok? There's a spare key taped to the top of the door frame, use that to get in, just get out before we get back."

"And that would be how long?"

"How's 20 minutes sound?"

"20 MINUTES?! You can't be serious. You gotta give me more time than that!" Nikolas was getting frustrated, and Patrick could hear it in his voice. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just drive around Port Charles for hours on end, hoping Robin wouldn't notice.

"Uhh, fine, how's a half hour then?"

"Well, I'll do my best man, but it's not gonna be as extravagant as you're hoping for."

"Fine, fine, I don't care, just something that'll work for the night. We had to change our plans and…hell, I'll tell you later."

"Fine…see you in thirty."

With the click of his cell, Patrick made his way back into the car, just as Robin was twisting the cap back onto her pale pink lip gloss.

"So...are we good to go?"

"You bet we are, babe. Let's hit the road."

"So, is there any special occasion to tonight's festivities?" She asked as he began to buckle his seat belt.

Robin had been anticipating a proposal for awhile now, but couldn't exactly see it happening tonight. As much as she hoped and longed for one, she knew with all that happened tonight that it wasn't the right time. Still, if he did, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

"What? Now I have to have a reason to spend time with the woman I love?"

"Not at all," she said, as she leaned in to kiss him before he put the key back in the ignition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait. Patrick, why does this road seem oddly familiar to the one that takes us back to the apartment?"

Damn. He'd been caught. After all that hard work spent trying to create back roads, she was still too smart for him. He'd just have to tell her the truth.

HaHa.

Hell no.

She was getting fed up with his silence.

"Patrick, tell me the truth. Are you taking me home, like I distinctively asked you not to do?"

"Well…" he said, as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"NO! I _told you_ I was fine to go back out tonight! Patrick Drake, you turn this car around _**right now!**__"_She was about ready to bite his head off when he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her.

"Listen, Robin, just trust me on this on, ok?"

"_TRUST YOU?!_ You _said_ you were going to take me back out, and you _LIED_! I'm not getting out of this car!"

"There you go being stubborn again," Patrick said trying to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across his face, as was Robin.

"Fine, but you're going to have to drag me out."

"Well, lil' missy, that can be arranged."

He got out of the car, went around to the passenger side of the car, and opened it, finding exactly what he had expected: A petite body with her arms crossed and her brown eyes cold, staring back up at him, refusing him access to the seatbelt.

"You know, you'd make this a lot easier on the both of us if you would just be a big girl and get out of there by yourself," he teased her.

"Well, you're not making this any easier by _MOCKING ME_, now are you?" she said, that icy stare never leaving her face.

"Fine," he said, "guess we'll just have to do this the hard way, now won't we?"

And with that, he leaned over and began to kiss her, long enough for her to forget that they were fighting and put her arms around his neck, giving him access to the clasp on the seat belt.

"Ha…gotcha," he said, as he picked her up out of her seat and placed her on the ground next to him.

"GRR…Well it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder to get me to move from this spot then from the car," she said, being to feel irritated. "The kissing's not gonna work this time, buddy boy, so I suggest you just leave me here, or take me back out."

"Robin, I'd gladly leave you here," he said jokingly, her face dropping into a scowl as he did so, "but it's starting to rain, and I'd really hate for me to be the blame of you getting pneumonia, so why don't you just come into the apartment, and we can stop this right now," he said as the rain started lightly falling on their faces.

The look on her face said "not a chance in hell," so he did the alternative: he prompted to drag her.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" she half screamed, as he grabbed her arm and attempted to haul her across the pavement.

"Well, you weren't cooperating, so I figured I'd take proper action."

"UGG! You know what?! I'll come!" she started out, as he took her hand and led her inside the building, towards to elevator. "But it's not because of your 'persuasion', it's because if you dragged me, I'd either A: trip, and fall flat on my face, or 2: break these shoes, and I'm really not in the mood for either right now-"

"Jesus Christ! Am I going to have to do this every time you won't shut up?!" he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The elevator door closed, and by the time they reached their designated floor, they were so caught up in the moment that Robin almost forgot that she was pissed at him.

ALMOST forgot.

Until the door opened and he went to lead her to the room.

"Uh, uh. No you don't. You've gotten me this far, but you're not getting me much farther than this," she said, crossing her arms again, and attempting to regain that icy stare she had on her face only 5 minutes before. But how is that possible when you have a man like Patrick Drake standing in front of you, holding the door to your apartment open. She couldn't hold out for long before she was scooped up into his arms and whisked into the room. She kissed him once again, but only briefly, for he stopped, and stared in amazement at the setting before them.

The couch was draped with a red blanket, as was the coffee table, which was topped with a chocolate cake and a bottle of wine--their favorite. The lights were dimmed, and there was soft music playing in the background. And, as Emily's touch, there were flower petals scattered about the front entranceway.

"Wow…Cassadine really did a number on this place," Patrick mumbled under his breath.

Completely ignoring the dessert, the headed right for the couch.

All else happened behind closed doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning, Robin awoke, in a gray cotton t-shirt belonging to Patrick, expecting to find him next to her. When he wasn't there, she began to get a little worried. She made her way out of the bed, pulled on her robe and slippers and walked into the kitchen, seeing the sight she feared she might've found. Sitting in front of her at the kitchen table, was a grungy looking Patrick, one hand on his head, one firmly clutched around a little blue stick. She thought she was going to fall apart right then and there.

"So…when were you planning to tell me?"

Oh.

Shit.


	5. Gettin the Hell Outta Here

Patrick made his way down the freshly painted walls of his newly purchased house. The smell of the new paint made him feel more at home; like this was truly _his_ house, not just some rented apartment. Pictures of him and Robin cluttered the walls; pictures from before their wedding, pictures from the day itself, and a couple from the honeymoon. As he drank it all in, he realized he was truly grateful for his life. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a sound he was just now getting used to. A small set of lungs it was, but the cry filled the house.

"I think someone wants her daddy."

On the opposite end of the hallway, all was dark but the illumination around Robin, sitting in a rocking chair, holding a small, pink bundle. The smile on her face was about the happiest Patrick had ever seen her. He swiftly made his across the hall, eager to hold his new daughter. However, the room began to grow eerie as the hallway began to stretch, longer and longer it grew, and Patrick had no idea why.

Suddenly, they were on the very street they were traveling on no less than 5 hours ago. Robin was in the front seat of a car, the baby clutched to her chest. Patrick was believed to be an innocent bystander, but was oddly enough glued to the sidewalk. As much as he tried to get to the vehicle, he couldn't budge. Something was wrong. Something was_ very _wrong, but there was nothing he could do to stop what was coming next.

Those horrifying lights were taunting him once again, as he heard the screams of not only his Robin, but his daughter.

"PATRICK!! PLEASE, HELP US!" she cried, as the lights came forward, closing in on the car.

"Robin…ROBIN!" The harder he fought to break free from the sidewalk, the more distant they grew from him, and he couldn't bear to lose the two of them. A pair of beady yellow lights flashed in his direction, and he was soon blinded by them. He could not longer see the car, and the last sounds he heard were the squeal of the tires, followed by the screams of him family.

"NO!" they both screamed as they popped up from the bed.

Staring into the darkness, they both realized that what had just occurred, in reality, hadn't. Their heads turned to face each other, and Robin immediately slunk her head into his chest and began sobbing.

"It was only a dream, Robin," he whispered, trying to convince himself of the fact. "Only a dream…"

He stroked her head until her body went limp, signaling that she had fallen back asleep. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling until his beeper went off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin…Robin, wake up!" a frustrated Patrick said as he pulled his socks on.

"Mmm...fve mre mntes…" Robin mumbled into her pillow.

"We don't _have_ five more minutes, so I suggest you get up now before I have to drag you out of that bed!"

"Ugg…what's the problem this time?" Robin replied as she attempted to lift her tired head from the pillow.

"HIV patient, pregnant, head injury, air go, they need us at the hospital stat."

"Oh, well then…ok," was all she could muster. She knew that could very well be her in that hospital bed, and the sooner she found out the truth, the better.

"LET'S GO!" Patrick yelled, grabbing his car keys off the hook by the door. Faster than she ever had, Robin threw on a pair of black pants, a white blouse and her black heels, put her hair up into a somewhat messy bun, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. On her way there, however, she stopped in the kitchen, and slowly began to pick up the towel to uncover her pregnancy test.

"Well, this is it," she mumbled.

"Robin, let's GO!" he yelled as he peeked back in the door to make sure she hadn't gone back to bed.

"COMING!" she replied. She carefully wrapped up the stick in the towel, threw it in her purse and took off towards the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, none of this was my fault."

The voice came from a 15 year old girl lying in the hospital bed. Under her bandages, you could tell that she had soft brown hair. Her eyes were also a deep brown, and the more Patrick looked at her, the more she reminded him of Robin.

"Let's go over this again then, shall we? Hayley, you're HIV Positive, and while knowing all this, you manage to get pregnant by your boyfriend, all while still in high school. After finding all this out, you two decide to run away together, and what's to come out of that but a car crash, leaving him dead and you in the ICU. Hell, you're lucky that baby's still alive," said a once again annoyed Patrick.

"Uhh…fine. Guess you're not gonna be spared the details then, huh?" said Hayley. "First of all buddy, I was _born _with HIV, so that one's not my fault. Second of all, it was his ex girlfriend who gave him the damaged condom, not me, so again, not my fault. And thirdly-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that it's not your fault that _you_ got pregnant because _you_ were just the one begging him for it, not the one providing the faulty condom. Fine, fine. Go on," Patrick replied, becoming so aggravated that he was giving himself a headache.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted by Dr. Know-It-All here, thirdly, it was my _parents_ who drove him away from the house. My dad didn't want him involved in the first place, so when he wanted so little as to help decide on a color for the baby's room, my dad snapped, and they ended up fighting for over 2 hours. After what my parents would call a "creative discussion," we decided to pack up every baby thing my parents had bought, throw it into the back of his dad's pick-up, and head to Port Charles to live with my sister. As you can see, that didn't end up happening. Hell, I don't even know her name; just that she lives here, so that wasn't going to happen in the first place. Anyway, we were driving along the highway, it was raining, he lost control of the wheel, and we ended up crashing into a pole. His body, well…if you want the full-on, go check the morgue. But he was the one with the pole splitting down the middle of his head, so I guess I'm pretty lucky. All I got were some bits of glass stuck in my head. I've had worse…Before I told the whole world I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I thought he was going to run scared, but I guess he proved me wrong. He stuck around, even when my dad wasn't going to let him. He was the only guy who ever cared enough to stick around. Now, I don't really know what I'm gonna do without him."

Tears began streaming down her face as she recalled her previous occurrences. As he looked from face to face, Patrick noticed Robin beginning to cry to. He wasn't able to ask her why before she took off out of the room.

_This girl is practically living my life. I'm getting the hell out of here!_

But she didn't get much farther than the nurses' station before she was greeted by an angry-faced Epiphany, dangling Robin's purse in one hand and the cruddy rolled up towel in the other.

"Dr. Scorpio, how many times have I told you and that boneheaded boyfriend of yours to stop using my supply closets?! You see where that's gotten you? Now, I respected your privacy by not checking the results, and by the look on your face, you don't know them either, so I suggest you take my advice: Go to the privacy of that supply closet and check the results before you go insane trying to guess them."

"Epiphany…I-"

"NO…GO!" she exclaimed, pointing at the door of the supply closet across the hall.

"But-"

"NOW, Dr. Scorpio, before I check them for you and broadcast them on the 6 o'clock news!"

With a confused, yet saddened look on her face, Robin slowly made her way over to the door. She could finally find out the truth without having any interruptions. She slowly opened the door, walked in, and was instantly hit with a number of fumes from the cleaning supplies. With a hand clasped firmly over her face, she mumbled into the nonreplying air, "Let's get this over with."

"_1…2…3."_

With that, she threw the towel off to reveal an upside down facing little blue stick.

"_Jesus Christ, could this get any worse?!"_

With her eyes firmly closed, she turned the stick over. Rubbing her thumb over the logo, she knew she was on the right side. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, realizing that she couldn't see due to the dull lighting in the cramped closet. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked down at the stick.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted as she kicked her foot out. Looking up, she realized she had kicked over a bottle of ammonia. But she didn't care. She let her body slink down the wall, as she was now sitting on the floor of the cramped closet. She let herself cry a little before regaining her composure, enough to notice that she was now sitting in a puddle of ammonia, obviously from the bottle she had just kicked over.

As her sobbing began to dwindle down, she noticed the room beginning to spin. Was it her, or were those fumes beginning to grow stronger? In an instant, her world went black.

"Dr. Scorpio? I highly doubt you need much longer than that, now get out of my closet before I come in there and drag you out."

…

When there was no response, she began to get worried, and started banging on the door.

"Dr. Scorpio, I said come outta there now!"

…

"Alright, I'm comin' in then!"

Epiphany opened the door, and crashing to her feet was a small, fragile body, face as white as a ghost, with a positive pregnancy test in her hands.

Credit for helping me with the Epiphany idea goes to Jude iamjude and Mytney. 


	6. Long Day Ahead

"WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

The booming voice shook her from her state of unconsciousness. Robin fluttered her eyes a couple of times before she noticed that she was struggling to breathe. There was an oxygen mask over her face, but as she tried to remove it, she realized that her arms weren't exactly free, as they were both being poked and prodded with needles.

"Get this damn thing off of me!"

"Oh thank God." She could tell that Patrick was shaking, and by the looks of it, they would've had to admit him if she hadn't woken up when she did. He gently removed the mask from her face as the remaining doctors and nurses evacuated the residual medical equipment from the premises.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Why yes, Dr. Drake, I'm fine, thank you for showing your concern. So, how was your morning?" she shuddered as she spat out the sarcastic remarks, suddenly remembering the results of her test. Looking down at her hand, she realized it was nowhere to be found. She immediately began to panic, until she gazed up and saw Epiphany standing over to her right. She indicated that she did indeed have the incommodious contraption and that Robin had nothing to worry about.

As she calmed down, she noticed the panicked look on Patrick's face, almost resembling the look he had just the other day when he had seen her holding that baby at the hospital. Remembering the incident, she knew straight away that there was no way she was going to be able to tell him.

"Robin, what the hell were you doing in the supply closet?" She turned her attention back to reality.

"What, I can't be there unless you're following right behind?"

There was a playful grin making its way onto his face, but it just as soon disappeared as he continued on with his interrogation.

"Seriously. Why did you run out of Hayley's room crying and then decide to hide inside the supply closet?"

"Well…uh…when-when she started talking about car accidents I-I…uhh"-

"No, no, it's okay…" She could tell he was getting uneasy discussing the subject.

"Why don't we just get back to our rounds"-

"No, no…they want to check you out first. They said you can go back in a couple of hours, but just to be sure that ammonia didn't do any damage to you, they wanted to run some test."

"Crap…Are you serious?!...UGHH…fine…"

"Hey…stop being stubborn and just cooperate."

The corners of his mouth turned up as he made the crack at her, and she couldn't help but smile as well. He was so cute when he was trying to be funny. He brought over a wheelchair as she got a revolting look on her face.

"Here you are Ms. Scorpio. Now, be a good girl for the doctors, and maybe when we get home, you can have a…a reward for your good behavior."

The smirk on his face said it all, and she knew he was really looking forward to that night. She could resist it all she wanted, but in the end she knew _he'd _get what _he_ wanted, and she couldn't help but go weak in the knees and slump slowly into the wheelchair at anything but the thought of what that night could hold.

As the orderly came to take her away, Robin turned to look at Patrick one last time. Hell, she'd be away from him for more than 10 minutes; she needed something to hold her over until then. She took her "one last look" and was then wheeled behind a pair of giant, wooden doors, while Patrick made his way back into Hayley's exam room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why was Thumbelina being so dramatic?"

"What did you just call her?"

"Thumbelina…what'd ya think I said? You know, maybe you should go get your hearing checked out. We _are _kind of in a hospital here."

Patrick's level of tolerance was growing smaller by the second.

"Well Ms. James, thank you for pointing that out to me. Maybe while we're here you should have your voice box removed…just a suggestion. I'll bet your parents would thank me dearly."

"You know doctor, I'm not really feelin this smartass side to you. Maybe I could just hit this little nurse-y pager-y thingy and have them kick your ass out of here and assign me to another doctor."

Oh yea. He was getting pissed all right.

"And F.Y.I. Dr. Drake, my parents aren't exactly here right now. Hell, I have no idea where they are. I'm constantly being moved from family member to family member, so with all do respect…your comeback sucked."

"Wait. You have no family here?"

"Aww…do I see a sympathetic side?"

"Hell no. I don't do sympathetic."

"Yea, yea, say what ya wanna say."

This girl was really starting to piss him off. The thought of sticking her face on a punching bag sounded like it would provide for a great workout, and Robin would be totally impressed with his biceps. But, at risk of losing his own career- - AND his amazing surgical hands- -he had to stay calm.

"….I'm gonna go see if your new test results are back…I'll be back…eventually…"

_Yea, eventually as in after I blow off some steam like I'm in the damn WWF!_

He turned to leave, and as soon as he was out that door, he stormed down the hallway, mumbling under his breath as he did.

_Tht lttle bitch….needs to lrn to keep her…damn mouth sht._

"Did you say something to me Dr. Drake?" Standing in front of him was an annoyed-looking Epiphany.

"Umm…no…I was talking to myself…Are those CT results ready yet?"

"Patient's name?"

"Hayley Jones."

"Yes doctor, they just came in."

Handing over the files, a look of disgust washed over Patrick's face. He _really _didn't want to have to go back into that hell hole and have another lovely conversation with the devil herself.

"…Are you _sure _they're ready?"

"Do you not see them right here?!" she screamed, waving the envelope in front of his face.

"…Shit...alright, thank you Epiphany." As he made his way back to the room, Epiphany called after him.

"You know, Dr. Drake, you really should've taken my advice about hooking up with your girlfriend in those supply closets."

"Why…because of what happened to Robin? A little ammonia's not going to stop us," he said, winking as he turned his back to the nurses' station.

"Well, she obviously keeps you up to date on all of her whereabouts."

"What was that?" a flustered Patrick, looking for any possible distraction to keep him away from Little Miss Smartass, turned towards Epiphany once again.

"Get back to your patient Dr. Drake, before I drag you back to that room myself!"

"Geez…ok, ok…someone's not in a good mood today…or…_any _day for that matter…You know, Epiphany, why don't you try relaxing a little bit? You're always so uptight and…well…angry—"

"I warned you once, now we're gonna have to do it the hard way, aren't we?"

She came out from behind the nurses' station and, without warning, grabbed Patrick by the ear and began dragging him back to Hayley's room.

"OW!! Hey, stop—OW, will ya LET ME GO-OWWW!"

"Sure, here ya go: Room 416. Have a nice day, Dr. Drake."

She slammed the door behind him, and made sure to give him the ugliest glare back through the window.

"Aww, did Dr. Dwake get in twouble? Shame on you."

"You know what, I'm really not in the mood for putting up with any more of your crap, so why don't you just shut the hell up and let me read the results of these tests in peace?"

"Because it's more fun to watch you blow up then have to sit here doing nothing."

"So I'm some sort of entertainment for you now?"

"Well, I wasn't going to put it that way, but feel free."

Patrick rolled his eyes and opened the manila envelope, making a huge tear down the side. He looked over the scans of Hayley's brain, trying to decide if she needed immediate surgery or if it could wait until tomorrow. The sooner he got rid of this brat the better. But as he looked over her medical history, he noticed a name that Robin had mentioned once or twice in her listed guardians: Felicia Jones. With an inquisitive look on his face, he glanced back over at his troublesome patient. She _had _said that she was coming to Port Charles in search of her sister, and she _did_ look an awful lot like Robin...

He'd look into it more later.

"Sir, how much longer is this going to take?!"

Robin had had enough.

She'd been poked with more than 12 needles by now, the attendant on duty wasn't attractive, per say, and she'd been in and out of that CT machine 4 times now. Frankly, she was getting fed up with the whole examination. It wasn't necessary in the first place! She'd passed out from a little ammonia, so what? It's not like some guy came up from behind her with a pole and conked her over the head. It was what, 20 seconds that she was out for? Either way, she was really starting to get pissed with the whole ordeal.

"Just a couple more tests Dr. Scorpio, and we'll be all finished here."

"I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss over this. It was just a little ammonia."

"Yes, but do you know what just a little ammonia can do to your brain?"

"Oh, for God's sake, YES I know what the damn ammonia can do to my brain! I'm a DOCTOR for crying out loud!"

"A little angry, are we?"

"YES, I'm FUMING! If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my patients, so if you could wrap this ridiculous thing up, I'd be grateful."

"Whatever you say Dr. Scorpio. Just one more blood sample and we're done."

He tied off the top of her arm, tapped it out for the veins, and after finding a good one, stuck in the needle. Robin watched as her blood poured out into the clear tube, and was relieved when her doctor finally gave her the go ahead to get changed and back to her rounds.

"Can you put a rush on those results? I'm sure Patrick's not going to let me do much until he sees it in black and white that I'm okay."

"Sure thing Dr. Scorpio."

"Thanks…for that, and for putting up with my attitude problems…I tend to get bitchy when I'm pissed off."

"That's okay, Dr. Scorpio. I've got a pregnant wife at home, so I know all about mood swings."

She was a little sidetracked at the mention of the word "pregnant," but was soon on her way out the door.

"Tinkerbelle's back!"

As soon as she was in that room, she wished she was out.

"What did you just call me?"

"Geez, what is it with you doctors and not having good ears? I swear, between you and Peter Pan over here, you two wouldn't be able to hear it if this room was bombed by terrorists!"

"Do you see what I've had to put up with?" Patrick mumbled into her ear as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Sorry I had to leave you alone. So explain to me again why you've decided to call me Tinkerbelle?"

"Well, there's two reasons: One, she's extremely tiny, and two: She's a stubborn bitch…what?"

This was going to be a long day.

"I am so relieved to get out of there!" Patrick said, throwing his arms up in the air as if he'd just won a trophy.

"Ahh…same here. I'm gonna go get changed, so I'll see you in the car, okay?"

"Actually, I'm gonna go see if your results from earlier are in."

"Patrick, seriously, don't worry about it, I'm FINE, okay?"

"Just to make sure you're okay...I'll meet you in the car."

He smiled at her as he turned his back to go to the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened her file, he didn't expect to find what he did.

"_Brain scans 1, fine, scan 2, fine scan 3 fine…guess she _was _okay,"_ he mumbled to himself.

"_Blood sample 1, fine, sample 2, fine sample 3, pregnant."_

Blood Sample 3.

Pregnant.

Credit for helping me with the Epiphany idea goes to Jude iamjude and Mytney. 


	7. Time Stands Still Pt 1 of 3

Blood Sample 3.

Pregnant.

Suddenly, the room began to spin, and Patrick began to feel dizzy. He thought the floor was going to fall out from underneath him until he managed to somehow grab hold of the counter. This had hit him more than anything before. Not the night in the cabin, not the night they had said I love you to each other, nothing. It had hit him so hard he thought the world was literally going to crash and burn around him.

"No…th-this isn't happening. I-I'm going to open this…this folder, a-and it won't say pregnant. Either that, or…or Robin's name won't be on it."

Looking down, he realized that no matter how much time he took to convince himself, this wasn't going to change. Patrick was, much to his distress, going to become a father, and there was nothing he could do about it. In one swift motion, he began to sink down against the cabinets as he placed the file back on the counter and buried his head in his hands. For the first time since he had almost lost Robin, Patrick thought he was going to begin to cry. Out of joy or sorrow he didn't know. What he did know was that he would've had a breakdown right then and there if Kavi hadn't shown up.

"Is there something I can help you with Dr. Drake?" he asked, peeking his head in the doorway.

"Umm…n-no Kavi, I-I'm fine," he stuttered, attempting to pick himself back up off the floor and make it over towards the door.

"Are you sure, Dr. Drake; you don't look so good."

It was true. Patrick's face was beginning to turn a sickly green, and he began to sway back and forth as if her were going to pass out.

"Kavi, I told you I'm-"

He finished telling his story to the garbage can. As soon as he thought he was finished puking, he felt the presence of someone standing above him. Looking up, he saw the angry eyes of a nurse.

That nurse being Epiphany.

"What is _WRONG_ with you Dr. Drake?!" she yelled causing him to turn his face for just enough time to see a death look imprinted on her face.

"Yea Pip, I'm fine, thanks for aski-" he said, sending the rest of the words into the trash, along with the rest of his lunch.

"How can you be so low to leave that poor woman out in a car?! She's scared to death about the way you were going to react to this, and instead of comforting her, you're puking your guts out. What kind of a man are you?" she slapped him on the back of the head and began to make her way out the door when he stopped her.

"Hey, it's not like she told me. I had to find out on my own!"

"What, and I'm supposed to be sympathetic?"

Patrick stared at her with a "What the fuck" look on his face for a couple of seconds until she reproached him, greeting him with another slap.

"Don't look at me that way, boy. Now, go change, go home, and talk to Dr. Scorpio about your daddy issues; and don't be coming to me for advice!"

Patrick managed to pick himself up off the ground gather his things, and make his way over to the locker room. Opening his locker, he stared into the face of the mother of his child.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he said, bringing his hand up to the picture.

To his unawareness, she wasn't telling him because she was down the hall, spilling her guts to the least likely of people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think I should do? Should I tell him, or just…"

Her sentence trailed as Hayley stared back at her, a confused look twisting onto her face.

"Why are you coming to me with all your problems Tinkerbell?" she questioned. "There's a shrink right down the hall, you know."

"Yes Hayley, I'm well aware of that, thank you." Robin was beginning to reconsider coming to Hayley, but she was in almost the same situation, so she figured she'd give it a shot. "But the thing is, Lainey's one of my good friends, and if I tell her what's going on, word'll get around, and sooner or later, Patrick's going to hear it, and if it's not from me, I'm afraid he'll leave."

"Well…why don't you just tell him yourself then? Because if you don't, and no one else does, he's going to figure it out when you start to show. I mean, hello? You're only about 2 inches by 4 inches; it ain't gonna be that long before people start to notice, Captain Clueless."

"Uhh…you've gotta point there…"

"Umm…DUHR!" For once, it was Hayley who was beginning to grow aggravated of Robin's company, and was contemplating throwing her out. However, she didn't exactly get the chance to before Robin threw in her last words that would prevent her from doing so.

"Hayley…what if I…_didn't_…have the baby?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick stared blankly out the window of the car, waiting for Robin to come out the doors of the hospital. He wondered if she would just come forward and tell him, and if she did, what would his reaction be? But what if she didn't? He couldn't keep the secret for too long; sooner or later it would get to him, and once it did, he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. What was he going to do? He wasn't ready to be a father, and frankly, he didn't think he'd make a very good one himself. He had a lot of thinking to do.

The noise of the passenger side door opening broke him out of his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw Robin closing the door and beginning to buckle her seatbelt; his eyes automatically went to her stomach, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the child.

"Hey, sorry, I went to talk to Hayley about something," she said, sounding to him like she had no idea what was really going on.

_Maybe _she _doesn't even know yet. Fuck, if I know before she does…shit. It's gonna be a long week if she's clueless. Crap, what if she asks me about those results?!-_

"Hey, did you get my test results?"

_Shit_.

"Umm…uhh, no. They didn't have them," he lied to her. He hated lying to Robin, but if he told her he saw them and then _she_ found them, she'd know that he knew, which would just further the complications.

"Really? I thought I had a rush put on those tests. Whatever."

_Thank God he didn't see them_, she thought.

_Thank God she believed me,_ he thought, feeling as relieved as she was.

"Well, let's get home…What were you talking to Hayley about?" he asked, remembering what she had said when she had gotten in the car. "Is everything okay?"

"I was just seeing how she was doing, you know, checking up on her, but yea, everything's fine."

"Ok, just wondering. You ok? You seem like you've got something on your mind."

She wanted to just up and tell him what was going on, but for both of their sakes, she knew she'd better not. If she told him, he might leave, and that would ultimately devastate her. To have to raise a child on her own was her biggest fear, and she knew she'd fall apart without Patrick by her side.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the beeping of her pager.

"I thought you were off call," Patrick said, then realizing his pager was going off too.

"Wonder what this is all about," Robin said, taking out her cell and dialing the hospital. "Oh shit."

"What, what is it?" Fear struck through him, as thoughts of Kelly calling to inform her of the pregnancy flew into his head.

"Hayley went into labor, but there were complications. She slipped into a coma…Patrick, if we don't get there now, she and the baby will die."

Credit for helping me with the Epiphany idea goes to Jude iamjude and Mytney. 


	8. Time Stands Still Pt 2 of 3

"_Hayley went into labor, but there were complications. She slipped into a coma…Patrick, if we don't get there now, she and the baby will die."_

She was already on her way out the door when he finally registered what was happening. He took off his seatbelt, got out of the car and raced off towards the doors of the hospital. He was half expecting the coma to be caused by her head injuries that came as a result of the car accident, and immediately began to blame himself for not taking quicker actions, before considering the other possibilities.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally making it to the OR, Robin needed answers, and she needed them quickly. She had confided in this girl no more then 5 minutes ago, and now the same girl was lying on a table, brain and stomach exposed, with absolutely no explanation. She began to blame herself, thinking it was her overload of information was to much the girl's weak brain, and dumping all this on her made her think too hard and…

Her thinking was cut off by nurses who were shoving gloves and such at her, trying to ready her for the surgery, but her mind was elsewhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Lee, you need to get the baby out NOW. If we wait much longer, the hemorrhage is going to cause her brain to blow." Patrick was growing impatient. He hated waiting, especially when someone's life was on the line and there was something he could do to save them.

"I'm trying doctor, I've almost got…shit, the cord's wrapped around his neck." Pulling the baby out as fast as she could, Kelly handed him off. "You're clear Drake."

With those words, Patrick began to cut away excess pieces of skin to get to the damaged area. There were glass bits scattered in random areas, and in no time, he found what was causing the bleeding.

"So, can you tell what's going on?" Robin questioned him. Wanting an answer and not getting a reply was not something she handled very lightly. "Well, what the hell's going on Drake?"

"…I'm in…shit, there's a lot of blood," he replied. "I need suction!"

"What's going on Patrick?" she asked again, watching the blood stain his once white gloves.

"…Minor hemorrhaging, but the glass is causing tears, I NEED SUCTION DAMN IT!"

"Chill, Dr. Drake, I've got your suction right here," scowled Epiphany, stepping in to remove the excess blood.

"How's the baby doing Kelly?" Robin knew better then to bother Patrick while he was at work, so she made her way over to the other side of the room. She figured the baby would give her enough of a distraction until they needed her help.

"He's stable, but he's 2 months premature and we need to get him to ICU. He wasn't breathing at first, but we got the cord unwrapped and he can breath a little better now. He still can't breathe all on his own though; we're gonna have to put him on a ventilator for a while. He's showing signs of **bronchopulmonary dysplasia, so I have to run tests for that,** and I've gotta test him for HIV and start him on antibiotics, so sorry Robs, I gotta run."

"No that's okay, thanks for the update."

"No problem!" she yelled over her shoulder, carrying the pale boy in her arms.

As Robin looked back at the lifeless girl sprawled out on the table, she couldn't help but think that it could be her in nine months. She could see it now: Her baby was being rushed off to be checked for and signs of the horrendous disease while she lay on the operating table, holding on with all she had, because the disease had taken over her small body.

"Alright people, close her up."

The sound of Patrick's voice shook her from her thinking once again, as she glanced over and noticed that he had managed to stop the bleeding and prevent the hemorrhage from worsening.

"Nice job Drake…Another life saved," she said, walking over to him as he removed his blood stained gloves, discarding them into the trash can.

"Yea, well…you know me," he replied, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. She couldn't help but smile too, but was brought back into reality when he grabbed her arm to move her out of the way so she wouldn't be run over by the bed that was being wheeled out. "Looks like I just saved another. I think that last one deserves a kiss."

His lips met hers, and for a brief second, all was right with the world, until she remembered that this man that she loved was also that father of her child, but was completely oblivious to the entire situation. Pulling her lips away from his, she stared up into his eyes.

"So…when do you think she'll wake up?"

"Hard to tell," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But I closed off the bleeding which seemed to be the cause of the hemorrhage, and the _hemorrhage _seemed to be the cause of the coma, so she should be awake in a couple of hours. How's her baby?"

"Kelly says they're gonna put him on a ventilator until he can breath more stably, and she said he's might have **bronchopulmonary dysplasia, plus she's gotta get him tested for HIV and all…he's okay besides that though." Her face was beginning to grow pale as the thought of her own child was forced into her mind again. **

**"Well, we'll have to go check up him later then. So she had a son?"**

**"Yea, cute kid from what I saw. You think she'll name him after the father?"**

**"I don't know. Hell, she might've hated the guy."**

**"Patrick, I don't think she'd run away to Port Charles with him if she didn't like him," she said rolling her eyes.**

**"Well, Dr. Scorpio, you ****_do _****have a point there. So, you wanna go see if she's awake yet?"**

**"Alright, let's go."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey…welcome back."

"Holy crap…I'm thin again!" was her first reaction to waking up without the baby inside of her. "Wait…I'm thin again-WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Hayley began to panic, and it took all their strength for Patrick and Robin to hold her down so she wouldn't rip her stitches.

"It's okay, Hayley, he's fine. He's being taken care of," Robin said, trying to calm her down.

"Wait…he? You mean I have a son?" tears began to well up in her eyes as she lay back down on the bed; that news seemed to be the only thing powerful enough to stop fidgeting.

"Yes you do. He's a beautiful baby Hayley," Patrick said, coming up alongside her bed.

"When can I see him?"

"First, we have to let you know what happened to you."

"And then can I see him?" You could tell she was eager to be able to hold her son; hell, she hadn't said one incriminating thing since she first saw the two of them, she must've known that pissing them off would just make the wait longer.

"Yes, I promise, but first let me tell you what happened. You went into premature labor with your son, which you may or may not remember considering the other issue. There were bits of glass embedded in your head, obviously from the car accident, and one of the pieces cut into a blood vessel. Your brain began to bleed, and you began to hemorrhage, causing you to slip into a temporary coma. I went in, removed the glass and stopped the bleeding. You're going to be okay, but we need you to take it easy so your brain can heal properly."

"So can I see my baby now?"

"Hayley, there's something else we've got to tell you," Robin began. "Your son was born with the cord wrapped around his neck. He's okay now, they put him on a ventilator, but we're also running some tests. He might have what's called **bronchopulmonary dysplasia. It's probably nothing, but Dr. Lee was going to run the tests just to be safe."**

**"Oh my gosh, he's going to be okay isn't he?" For the first time since they'd met her, Robin and Patrick noticed a vulnerable side to Hayley. **

**"He's going to be fine. I'm gonna go see if they'll let me bring him in, I'll be right back," Patrick said as he turned towards the door.**

**"So…he's my son, isn't he?" Hayley said, directing the conversation towards Robin now.**

**"Yep he is. He's a cute kid Hayley."**

**"I can't wait to see him."**

**"Do you have any ideas on names yet? Patrick was wondering if you were going to name him after the father."**

**"No, Shawn didn't want that. He actually had a name in mind, and I was thinking I would honor him by giving his son the name he picked out. What about you?"**

**"What do you mean what about me?" she asked, beginning to get confused.**

**"Well, do you have any name ideas for your baby yet?"**

**"…Oh…you remember that, don't you?"**

**"Listen, Dr. Teeny, I may have just had brain surgery, but that last comment made it impossible for me to forget our little conversation. You're not really going to…abort your baby…are you?"**

**Their conversation was interrupted by squeaking of wheels coming through the door. On the front of the crate, there was a blue card entitled, "Baby Boy James".**

**"Here he is," Patrick said with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that in 9 months, he would be staring down at his own child. Tears began to well up in Hayley's eyes again, as she was handed the blue bundle. **

**"You know what…you look just like you daddy," she said, still crying, as she smiled down at her son.**

**Robin stood up and began to back away from the bed. Patrick placed his arm around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. **

**"They look cute together, don't they?" she said, staring at the site before her.**

**"Yea, they do. Makes you think about having kids someday doesn't it?"**

**"Don't you remember our conversation last week? I thought you didn't want kids."**

**"Yea, well seeing Hayley and her son sort of changed my mind a little bit," he said, thinking it would make her fess up.**

**"Will you two stop being so lame over there? I'm trying to enjoy my time with my new baby, but you gross conversation is kinda ruining it."**

**"And she's back. I knew it wouldn't last for long," Patrick said, walking towards the crate and removing to card. "So, what should we call this kid?"**

**"Ayden Liam. That's what Shawn wanted, so that's what it's gonna be. Ayden Liam James."**

**"Ayden Liam. I kinda like that," he said writing it down on the card. **

**"Well, Robin and I have to go, but we'll be back here tomorrow morning to check on your head, ok?"**

**"Good, you're finally leaving so I can have some alone time with my son!"**

**"Aww, that makes me sad," Patrick replied, pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes.**

**"GO HOME!" she said jokingly.**

**They said their goodbyes and walked out the door. As Patrick was making his way towards the elevator, Robin pulled him aside. **

**"Yes, Dr. Scorpio?" he asked with a playful grin on his face.**

**"Patrick, were you serious when you said she changed your mind about having kids?"**

Credit to Jude for helping me with some of the medical terms.


	9. Time Stands Still Pt 3 of 3

**"_Patrick, were you serious when you said she changed your mind about having kids?"_**

**At first, he didn't know which way to respond. Should he come right out and tell her? Or should he just blatantly lie to her face and risk another fight? While his slow, boyish mind was wandering aimlessly, Robin's was going 300 miles a minute with which way she would react. What if he knew something? She wasn't planning to keep the child, knowing his reaction wouldn't be one to forget. She knew without a doubt that he wouldn't want a child, not yet anyway, and that the best decision for the both of them wouldn't include parenthood. Snapping back into reality, she noticed her boyfriend, staring blankly into space, still hadn't answered her question.**

**"Patrick?" she questioned, snapping her fingers in front of his face.**

**"WOAH, whoa, whoa…huh?" he replied, the blank look twisting into a confused one. **

**"Answer my question…Were you serious when you said that you'd changed your mind about having kids someday?"**

**"Hmm…You know what Robin, I actually started to like-"**

**"DR. DRAKE!!"**

**Right as he was about to tell her what he knew, he was interrupted by none other than Epiphany.**

**"Can it wait, I'm kinda busy right now—"**

**"Unless you want this patient to bleed to death, you're going to have to put off your little 'discussion' with Dr. Scorpio until later. We have a patient coming up from the ER with a GSW to the head. If you don't operate now, this man will bleed out in the middle of the hallway."**

**"Robin, I'm sorry, can this wait until later?" he half screamed as he took off down the hallway; the conversation being pushed to the back of his mind. **

**As she watched Patrick getting smaller and smaller as he took off down the hall, she said quietly to the open air, "Sure…we're just…having a baby," and slunk into the nearest chair.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Epiphany, was it really necessary to call me away from my conversation?" he said as he began to remove the bullet.**

**"Well, the patient ****_could've _****waited, yes, but he would've probably ended up with permanent brain damage, so ****_yes, _****it was necessary that you perform the surgery when you did. What were you and Dr. Scorpio talking about that you just couldn't pull yourself away from anyway?"**

**_BEEPBEEPBEEP_**

**"BP is dropping—WE'RE LOSING HIM, someone get me suction! Pip, this is gonna have to wait."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Princess **Selenia, what's up?" Hayley seemed to be getting better by the hour; Robin could tell at her feverish attempts to call her names.

"Wait…what the hell is that?"

"Don't you watch movies?" Hayley asked. "There's this kids movie, Arthur and the Invisibles, and there's these really short people--like 2 inches tall--called the minimoys…Princess Selenia is their badass queen."

"Huh…uhh, whatever. So…how are you feeling?" she asked with a dejected look on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Aww, did you and Dr. Dwake have a fight?" she said sarcastically.

"You know what kid, I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" It actually seemed like there was a hint of compassion, and this was her only chance for Robin to spill her guts, so she did just that.

"Well…I was actually about a minute away from telling Patrick the truth when he got called away for an emergence surgery. I guess he forgot the fact that he's off duty, but he was still here so I guess that's good enough. Anyway, I asked him if he was serious about wanting kids, and from what I heard, his answer might actually have been promising. But I can't be making the wrong assumptions now, can I? I was going to tell him, but I guess saving a man's life is more important than knowing about his own child's."

"Well, it's kind of hard for him to know which to choose when he doesn't even _know _about his own child. Don't be so hard on the guy."

"Wow, you know, I actually think that was the first nice thing I've even heard you say," she said as she began to show a half smile towards the girl.

"Yea, well, don't get used to it, that was a once in a lifetime deal there Dr. Shrimp-O. As a matter of fact, you might wanna remember that one; write it in your diary or something, that's definitely one for the books."

"Well, I'll consider it," she said, being interrupted by a small whimper coming from the bundle in Hayley's arms.

"Sorry, he's a baby…they cry sometimes," she said half laughing. "You wanna hold him?"

"Well—"

"It could be practice for your own kid," she cut her of eagerly.

"Hmm…guess it couldn't hurt," she said, a smile on her face.

The smile was uncontrollably getting bigger. She couldn't help it though, because as much as she wouldn't admit it, she really wanted this child. All she had to do was convince Patrick of the same. Staring down as the baby was placed in her arms, she couldn't help but look to her own future, hoping Patrick would want the same.

"He's so tiny!" she said excitedly.

"Well yea, babies are also known to be rather small on top of the whole crying thing," Hayley replied in a sarcastic tone. "Well _you _seem to be enjoying this, don't you?" she asked noticing her smile.

"Yes, actually, this is about the happiest I've been all day."

"So, are you going to tell him then?"

"You know what…I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna march right up to him, look him straight in the eye, and tell him."

"Good…except for the whole 'straight in the eye' thing…It might be more like straight in the chest, considering your…height difference."

"Yes, thank you, ruin the moment!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"So, when does he get out of surgery then? It's like 11:30…shouldn't you just leave?"

"I was considering it, but I think I'll just stay here until he's done. Should be any minute now."

"You could stay in here if you want…I'm probably gonna fall asleep soon, but I don't mind. You could hold Ayden until you leave, but if I'm asleep by the time you do, could you take him back to the NICU for me?"

"Sure, but you don't exactly seem like the kind of girl who'd fall asleep before midnight."

"True, but I _have _had a long day so…trust me, I'll be out within the hour."

"Alright, whatever you say," she said, not paying much attention as she stared down at the baby in her arms. "Thank you. I know you might not understand right now, but you've really opened my eyes…you might just be a baby, but you've changed my life as well as my baby's for good. So thank you."

Noticing that he was falling asleep, Robin carried Ayden over to his basket, covered him with his blanket, and sat back down in her chair. Looking across the room, she realized that Hayley had been right: she had fallen asleep as soon as she had passed her baby off. Taking in the quietness of the room, Robin began to feel suddenly tired, and thought she'd get in a quick nap before Patrick's surgery was over. It was 11: 37; he should be back soon, so she closed her eyes and dozed off in the chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:58, and Robin was nowhere to be found. Patrick had called her cell countless times, but it was either dead or shut off. Paging her wasn't making a difference either. He was beginning to get worried when he thought of another possible solution: Hayley's room. Making his way over to room 416, he noticed it was the only one with its lights still on. When he opened the door, he found an interesting sight: Robin, still clad in scrubs, slumped over in a chair snoring, Hayley sitting up in bed with Ayden, and the child attempting to grab his mother's earrings, almost succeeding in ripping them clear out of her ears.

"Well hello Dr. Late…she's been snoring for over an hour! Woke me up in the middle of a dream I would've _liked _to have finished. She woke the kid up too…you might wanna take her home and give her a time out or something," said a very aggravated Hayley.

"Well Hayley, you might wanna take note that a timeout for Robin isn't exactly what you might think it to be…It's actually quite the opposite—"

"Okay, EWW! Didn't need to hear that! Just…take her home; get her out of my room so I can get some sleep."

"Alright, alright, calm down," he said making his way over to the chair Robin was sleeping in. "Robin," he whispered into her ear. "Robin, wake up, it's time to go home."

"Dr. Drake, don't you think it's a little late? You've woken me up for the past three nights in a row…can't we take a break?...Well, if you insist," she replied, obviously still half asleep, with a playful grin appearing on her face. She began to move her face toward his until she was suddenly woken by a scream.

"WOAH, I did _NOT_ need to her that!" screamed Hayley, startling not only her son who began to cry, but also Robin, who immediately popped up out of the chair, nearly banging heads with Patrick.

"Oh…" was all she could muster. "I-I'm sorry…sorry you had to see that…" she said embarrassed as she began to gather her things and remove herself from the chair. She still seemed groggy, and if it weren't for Patrick standing right next to her, she probably would've slumped right back into the chair.

"Why don't you go change out of your scrubs and meet me back here?" he said turning his attention towards Robin.

"Okay…" she said sleepily.

"You sure you'll be okay? You're not gonna fall asleep walking down hall are you?" asked a concerned Patrick.

"No, no, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, I'll be here waiting when you get back."

About 10 minutes later, Robin was back, changed out of her scrubs, and getting more tired by the second. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the parking lot. Before she was even buckled, Robin was out. Patrick couldn't help but smile as he reached over to fasten her seat belt for her.

When they got back to the apartment, Patrick made his way over to the passenger side of the car, unbuckled Robin and gently lifted her out of the car. As soon as he had picked her up, Robin had snuggled her head into his shoulder, knowing, although she was asleep, who it was that had picked her up. Somehow managing to make his way inside the building, up the elevator and into the apartment door, Patrick gently laid her down on the couch and made his way over to strip down the bed and get himself into his pajamas. He carried Robin back into their bedroom, and while she was half awake, managed to help her into her pajamas as well. He helped her into the bed, covered her with the blanked, and wrapped his arms around her, only to be startled by her voice and the stirring of her turning to face him.

"Patrick, we were…can we have…talk now?" she muttered, eyes half open staring back at him.

"Hun, you're half asleep, why don't we just wait till morning?" he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead before she turned back around. "Goodnight…I love you."

She felt his breathing against her back, and waited until she was sure he was asleep before she said into the darkness, "Patrick…I'm pregnant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke the next morning, Robin expected to have Patrick's arms wrapped around her. Either that or the shower running, but when nether was present, she turned over to face his half of the bed. She found a piece of paper on his pillow and picked it up to read it.

_Robin- _

_Had to go in early to check on the patient I operated on yesterday. Meet you at the hospital. _

_I love you, _

_Patrick _

_PS-Don't worry, I promise we can finish our conversation later. Everything's going to be fine._

Pulling the letter close to her face, she smelled his cologne on the paper, wishing she could just tell him. She picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and realized that she was going to be late taking her meds if she didn't get up now. Making her way over the kitchen, she noticed her pills already out, sitting next to a banana and a glass of orange juice on the counter, along with another note.

_I love you_

_-Patrick_

As she swallowed her pills, she couldn't help but smile. If only she had known what he was really up to…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick had lied.

Mr. Anderson hadn't needed him for labs, test results, or anything for that matter. What he was really doing was spilling his guts to an innocent teenage girl who could really care less.

Opening the door to room 416, Patrick peered into the room, noticing that Hayley was indeed awake, and made his way over to her bed. Pulling a chair up alongside her bed, he began to speak.

"Okay, I've only got a couple minutes, but you're the only person I thought of talking to, so…I need your advice on something…Okay, here goes: I was going to pick up Robin's test results from earlier, and one of the blood samples said she was pregnant…why don't you seem at all shocked about this?" he asked as he looked up and saw the calm look on her face.

"Well, it's partially because I'm still tired as hell, and also partially because, well…I already, sorta kinda knew."

The look on his face signaled that he was about to explode at her, so before she had a chance to begin on a yelling rampage, she pointed at Ayden who was asleep in his basket.

"Sleeping child," she whispered. "So feel free to yell, but keep it down."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TOL YOU BEFORE SHE TOLD ME!" His face was getting red with anger as he began to figure it all out. "I mean, I'M THE FATHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Damn it Robin—"

"HEY!!" she whispered. "Just in case you were wondering, she only came to me because she was afraid you'd leave her. We were talking yesterday, and she told me that she was going to tell you as soon as she could. She's obviously scared too Dr. Dumbass. I mean, she's HIV positive and pregnant; take it from someone who knows, it's scary as hell."

"Wait…she actually thought I would leave her?" he asked, sitting back down in the chair; his face returning to its natural color.

"Well yea, that's what she said."

"I would _never _do that. God, I can't believe she would ever think that. Walking out on her and our child would be the most selfish and fucked up thing I would ever do. I love her so much it hurts…I would never in a millions years think of doing that to her and our child."

"Well, that's what she said. Glad you not as much of an ass as I thought you were."

"Gee thanks, that sure makes me feel better…"

"Listen, I'm----I can't believe these words are actually going to pass my lips, but I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that she didn't come to you first…If you want to talk, go ahead, I'll just listen."

"Honestly Hayley, I'm scared to death about this baby. When I first heard about the baby, I'll admit that the first thing that came to mind was fear. All that kept going through my mind was 'I can't handle a kid, so why they hell should I stay? As much as running scared isn't a good thing, it doesn't sound too much like a bad idea, so why don't I just get the hell out of here while I still can; before she finds out that I know, and be done with it.' But that's when I remembered something, a dream actually, that I had the other night. It didn't end well, but the beginning was all I needed to change my mind. We were apparently moved into our own house, and we were married. I was walking down the hall when I heard a baby crying, and there was Robin, rocking our daughter to sleep. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and when I remembered that dream, there was no way I could walk out on Robin and that child. I have to tell her what I know."

He finally looked up and saw Hayley, still staring at him intently. She didn't say a word, just managed a small smile and nodded her head. He was glad to get things off his chest, and muster a small "thank you" before he left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:17 AM_

Robin had decided to surprise Patrick with a coffee and donut from Kelly's, and as she made her way down the hall, she heard his voice coming from Hayley's room. Stopping to hear their conversation, she heard words she thought would tear her life apart.

"…_I can't handle a kid, so why they hell should I stay? As much as running scared isn't a good thing, it doesn't sound too much like a bad idea, so why don't I just get the hell out of here while I still can; before she finds out that I know, and be done with it…"_

Dropping the coffee and the bag with the donut, her head began to spin. She didn't bother to listen to the remainder of the conversation; that was all she needed to know.

She made her way down the hall to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was streamed down her face as the tears began to pour our. Placing her forehead against the mirror, she quietly whispered into her unresponsive reflection, "I can't deal with this anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:22 AM_

Making his way out the door of Hayley's room Patrick nearly slipped on a puddle of coffee that was gathering from the knocked over cup on the ground. Signaling to the attendant at the nurses station to page a janitor, he began his rounds, not knowing what his girlfriend was about to do next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:27 AM_

A tearful Robin made her way to room 416. When she opened the door, Hayley immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a fearful look on her face.

"Hayley, I can't deal with this anymore. I…I can't have this baby. I don't wanna lose Patrick—"

"What do you mean you can't have the baby?!" Hayley began to feel sick. If it hadn't have been for the baby in her arms and the wires attached to her chest, she would've jumped out of the bed.

"Ha…don't act like you don't know…I just overheard your conversation with Patrick…guess I was right. He _does _want to leave me doesn't he?"

"That's not what he said! You didn't hear the rest of the conversation—"

"I didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation, Hayley. Frankly, I don't think I'd have wanted to. From what I heard, its either I don't have the baby or I don't have Patrick. I can't live my life without him, so I guess—"

"NO! You can't do this!" Hayley screamed, this time waking up Ayden who had been asleep in her arms. Noticing the tears streaming down her face, Robin began to feel scared, but that obviously wasn't making too big of an affect on her decision. "Robin…please…"

She had never heard Hayley call her "Robin" before. The girl had obviously gotten too emotionally attached, so Robin figured this was all for the better.

"Hayley…I have no choice…" she said in an almost silent voice as she made her way towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:33 AM _

Hayley frantically hit the page button, hoping to get someone's attention. Finally, after waiting what seemed like hours, Epiphany finally entered the room.

"What _IS IT _Miss. James?! What was so urgent that you had to have the whole staff panicking--"

"GET-DR-DRAKE." Her face was pale as a sheet, and tears were streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself down.

"He's with a patient at the moment," she replied trying to sound a little more sympathetic. "Are you feeling any pain? What's wrong Miss James?—"

"I'm-fine. Get-Dr-Drake-NOW."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:41 AM_

Robin was sitting on an examination table wearing a hospital gown. She was silently crying as she waited for the doctor to come in. She was ready for this whole nightmare to be over; she could just get back to her life without having to worry about anything else. But that's when she began to think. Think about her baby, about how it would have no say in any of this. Thinking about how taking the life of a child was wrong, and that it would be on her conscious for the rest of her life. But most importantly, she remembered her conversation with Hayley. Patrick knew about the baby, and it wasn't until now that she had come to realize this fact. What was she doing? She couldn't go through with this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:49 AM_

"What is so urgent that you had to call me out of my patient's room—"

"It's Robin…she's going to have an abortion unless you get down there now."

Patrick's face turned the exact shade of his lab coat as he stared back at the equally pale teenager.

"A-are you sure?"

"She overheard us talking and mis-misinterpreted it…Patrick, please…stop her before it's too late."

Hearing her call him "Patrick" instead of some weird slang term made him realize that this was all real. He immediately made his way out the door and to the elevator. All he could think about was Robin, sitting on an examination table, about to rid herself of their child. He thought he was going to be sick until the elevator opened. Not listening to anything anyone was saying to him as he made his way down the hall, he finally found the room she was in.

He barged into the room and saw Robin, sitting on the table in the dark, knees clutched to her chest, sobbing. He made is way over and sat down next to her, instantly wrapping his arms around her; never wanting to let her go. She immediately laid her head in his chest and began to cry more than she had been before.

"Patrick…I'm…I'm—"

"Shh…It's okay…everything's going to be okay Robin."


End file.
